La Tercera Ley de Golpalott, paso a paso
by JulietaPotter
Summary: Harry y Hermione estudiando... ¿el desnudar a alguien es materia en el colegio? Cap. único.


Esta pequeñita historia laescribí a partir de una propuesta de Billiwig de LDPF, dónde ella usó esta frase para imponer el reto:

**"Cómo desnudar a Hermione Granger y no morir en el intento"**

Interesante¿verdad?...jajaja! Y partiendo de esa idea, surgió esto que espero les guste...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Tercera Ley de Golpalott, paso a paso.**

Harry se sostenía la cabeza apoyando su barbilla en la mano, cuyo codo descansaba en la mesa de trabajo. La oscura mazmorra donde solían tomar su clase de Pociones estaba totalmente desierta a excepción de él y su amiga Hermione, quien trabajaba arduamente a su lado.

-Bien... –ella desvió los ojos del caldero, cuyo contenido burbujeaba lentamente sobre el fuego, para mirar a su compañero, y le dijo con disgusto: -Con esa actitud no vas a llegar a entender el principio, Harry. ¡Por lo menos deberías intentar!

-¡Lo intento, Hermione!- exclamó él al tiempo que se incorporaba pero sin poder hacer a un lado su pereza. -¡Pero por más que pienso, no me queda clara esa maldita ley!

Hermione suspiró sonoramente y al parecer se armó de paciencia antes de recitar con lentitud:

-Fíjate, Harry... no es tan difícil... Golpalott dice, que para encontrar el antídoto de una poción desconocida... –Harry puso los ojos en blanco, era la centésima vez que ella le repetía lo mismo y aún no lograba entenderla –debemos separar cada compuesto de la misma, para sumar los antídotos de éstos y entonces, obtener el antídoto final de la poción. No es tan complicado, en realidad.

-Mmmmhh... –el muchacho intentó sacudirse el letargo que desde hace mucho lo había invadido... pero por más que pensaba y por más que su amiga le explicara de todas las formas posibles, la maldita Tercera Ley de Golpalott le resultaba tan incomprensible como el entender porqué ella lo estaba ayudando a estudiar cuando unas horas antes, en clase, se había molestado con él por haber sacado un bezoar en vez de elaborar un antídoto real.

"_Hiciste trampa"._.. le había susurrado ella. Y aunque el profesor Slughorn había tomado divertido la ocurrencia de Harry, le encomendó la tarea de elaborar un contraveneno utilizando el método impuesto por Golpalott, ya que no todas las pócimas envenenadas pueden ser desactivadas con un bezoar. Le dijo que podía quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario en la mazmorra y usar los ingredientes que le hicieran falta para descubrir el antídoto de por lo menos uno de los muchos venenos que el profesor les dejó para trabajar. Y le advirtió que no quería excusas, ya que un alumno de la altura de Harry no podía darse el lujo de no adquirir semejante conocimiento.

Aunque a el muchacho no le habría importado pasar ese capítulo sin comprender nada, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse después de la clase, ya que el profesor le comunicó que ese tema era una pregunta del Éxtasis de Pociones... y si su ambición seguía siendo llegar a ser un auror, tenía que aprobarlo a cómo diera lugar.

Resignado, se había quedado en la mazmorra, con el libro abierto tratando de adivinar qué es lo que tenía que hacer, mientras todos los demás alumnos salían presurosos a cenar. Harry vio que Hermione permanecía parada en la puerta, y que después de dudarlo unos segundos, volvía sobre sus pasos anunciándole que se quedaría a ayudarle.

El joven se lo agradeció sobremanera, ya que ella parecía ser la única que había comprendido bien la bendita Ley. Pero después de que la chica aplicó el procedimiento una, otra y hasta una tercera vez, y Harry seguía sin entender cómo lo hacía, el sueño y el hambre lo empezaron a asaltar sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Veamos ahora cómo lo haces tú, Harry –dijo ella, y levantando su varita hacia el caldero, desapareció su contenido dejándolo limpio.

Se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a él para trabajar. El joven mago suspiró y tomó uno de los venenos, vertiéndolo en el caldero.

-Primer paso: tienes que separar todos los ingredientes Harry... usa el hechizo...

-Ya sé cuál, Hermione –lo interrumpió él. –Te vi hacerlo mil veces –desganado, señaló el caldero con su varita y dijo: -_Segrego_ -y entonces, alguno de los tantos elementos de la poción salió como si la varita lo jalara y lo dirigió hacia una botella que se encontraba en la mesa, llenándola con él.

Hizo lo mismo varias veces hasta que el caldero quedó vacío y tuvo una extraña colección de casi una docena de diferentes pociones en la mesa. Hermione lo miró con gran orgullo.

-¿Ves? Eso no fue difícil¿verdad?. Ahora, segundo paso: tienes que identificar cada ingrediente para agregar su antídoto al caldero...

Harry la miró a ella en vez de ver a las botellas. Se estaba empezando a sentir más seguro de él mismo, parecía que no era tan complicado como había pensado en un principio. Pero se daba perfecta cuenta que era gracias a la colaboración desinteresada que le prestaba su amiga... quien no tenía ninguna obligación de estar con él, a esa hora, en vez de descansar en la sala común o dónde sea.

Hermione lo miraba curiosa, como preguntándose que esperaba para revisar las botellas y reconocer las pociones. Un sentimiento de cálida gratitud invadió a Harry, y extrañamente tuvo el loco impulso de besarla.

Inmediatamente, el chico miró apenado hacia otra parte, sonrojándose y cuestionándose el porqué de esas repentinas ganas nada habituales de agradecerle a su amiga la ayuda.

-Harry¿qué tienes? –preguntó ella -¿Porqué no continúas?

Él la miró de nuevo a los ojos, pensando que aquel imprudente pensamiento sería pasajero. Así que decidió decirle algo... antes de "hacerle algo".

-Quería agradecerte el que te hayas quedado a ayudarme, Hermione –murmuró perdiéndose en el marrón de sus ojos... –Eso fue muy... –su mirada acarició el rostro de su amiga hasta llegar a sus labios –lindo... de tu parte.

Ella sonrió y se ruborizó... Harry no entendió porqué, sus palabras no habían sido impertinentes... ¿o sí?

-Entonces –dijo ella, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y señalándole las botellas que esperaban alineadas en la mesa –nos quedamos en...

-¡Ah, sí! El segundo paso...–dijo él, y se volvió con brusquedad a su posición de trabajo frente al caldero.

Pero debido a lo rápido de su movimiento y a su nerviosismo, no calculó bien y con el brazo que quedaba junto a su compañera, golpeó y derribó una de las botellas, cuyo contenido verde amarillento se derramó completamente sobre la túnica de Hermione.

Ella se levantó de golpe de la silla, tocando con las manos la mancha de su ropa, que por cierto despedía un fuerte olor a gasolina. Harry también se incorporó, bastante asustado y avergonzado por su torpeza.

-¡Ya sé que lo que es esto! –chilló ella al tiempo que soltaba su ropa cómo si le quemara las manos -¡Es pus de bubotubérculo¡Dios, no otra vez!

Completamente horrorizado, Harry miró que algunos de los dedos de las manos de ella empezaban a llenarse de granos amarillentos. Se sintió terrible con su amiga. _¡Es mi culpa!_, pensó desesperado.

A Hermione se le nublaron los ojos al tiempo que se quejaba débilmente mirándose sus dedos lastimados. Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba totalmente fuera de control.

-¿Dónde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios? –gritó él mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿De qué hablas, Harry? –vociferó ella. -¡Estamos en Hogwarts, no es una escuela muggle!

El joven empezó a moverse nervioso, y tomándola del brazo le dijo:

-¡Tengo que llevarte con madame Pomfrey, Hermione!... Ella te ayudará.

Hermione asintió débilmente, pero agachó la mirada, como evaluando el daño a su ropa.

-Mi túnica, Harry...

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó él fuera de sí. –Sé que te la arruiné, te compraré otra si es preciso, pero ahora vayamos...

-¡No es por eso! –dijo ella espantada y mirándolo a los ojos. –¡Si no me la quito rápido, el líquido llegará a mi piel y me dañará más!

Dicho esto, intentó ella misma desabrochar su túnica, pero sus dedos ampollados no se lo permitieron. Se quejó dolorosamente, y Harry, sin pensárselo ni una vez, se arrojó sobre ella para ayudarle a la tarea. Le desabotonó la túnica con una rapidez inusitada, para descubrir, angustiado, que la blusa y la falda de Hermione también estaban empapadas con el apestoso líquido.

-¡Harry! –suplicó ella. -¡Quítame todo, por favor!

Le ayudó a pasar los brazos por las mangas de la túnica, la cual arrojó lejos. Y entonces, como si recuperara la cordura de repente, se quedó observándola abochornado. Ella lo miraba afligidamente, esperando que le quitara lo demás.

-¡La blusa, Harry... rápido, antes de que me toque la piel!

Pero Harry no se movió. Sólo la miraba de arriba a abajo, preguntándose en que estaban pensando ambos... ella al pedirle que le quite la ropa y él accediendo. Un calor excitante le recorrió el cuerpo de sólo pensar en ello.

-¡HARRY...! –clamó ella. -¿Qué diablos esperas?

Él sólo la miró a los ojos y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hermione... yo no puedo hacer eso -susurró a voz de cuello.

-¡Claro que puedes! –se exasperó ella. -¡Y debes! Imagínate... imagínate que es una tarea...

-¿Una tarea? –Harry la miró incrédulo.

-¡Sí! Es como una... ¡como una poción¿Entiendes¡Tienes que seguir los pasos¡Vamos Harry¡Paso uno: quítame la corbata! –él dudó y ella le gritó: -¡RÁPIDO!

Dando un respingo, el muchacho se adelantó hacia su amiga y con suavidad, para no lastimar su frágil cuello, le empezó a aflojar el nudo de la corbata. Pero Hermione no estaba para sutilezas en ese momento.

-¡Date prisa¡A este paso, me cubriré toda de granos! –protestó airada.

-Está bien... –respondió él poniéndose rojo. Con soltura, pasó la corbata por su cuello y la dejó caer.

-¡Paso dos! –soltó ella. -¡Desabrocha la blusa¡Aprisa, Harry!

Sin contestar, él llevó sus temblorosos dedos hacia el botón superior de la prenda, sintiendo el calor de ella a través de la tela. Tratando de tocar lo menos posible (y no por no tocar el pus, sino por no sentir su calor), liberó uno... y luego otro. Pero al llegar al tercero, colocado entre aquellas hermosas y redondas protuberancias de su amiga, volvió a dudar. En ese momento miró de soslayo las ampollas en los dedos de Hermione, y convencido de que debía evitarle más dolor, procedió a desabrochar cuidándose de mirar hacia otro lado mientras lo hacía. Al lograrlo, suspiró triunfante, y continuó con los demás.

Pero al terminar, se quedó de piedra otra vez. Levantó la mirada recorriendo la abertura dejada por los botones liberados. Alcanzó a percibir su estómago plano... _¡Dios, que bello ombligo tiene!_ Y más arriba, el escote, y la visión apenas perceptible de su blanca prenda interior. Llevó sus ojos hasta los propios de la chica.

-¿Así está bien? –preguntó tembloroso.

Ella negó desesperada. Tenía terror en la mirada, y él se conmovió profundamente. Se odió a sí mismo por causarle sufrimiento y angustia a su querida amiga, que se había quedado sólo por ayudarle... Y armándose de valor, le tomó por los bordes de la blusa a la altura de su cuello y procedió a deslizar la ropa por sus brazos, sin poder evitar rozarlos con sus dedos. _Que suave es su piel, _pensó. Avergonzado, no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapara un quejido al terminar de sacar las mangas por las manos de ella y mirarla tan cerca, sin más que su sostén para separarla de la desnudez.

Azorado, la vio sonreír ante su reacción. Dejó caer la blusa hacia atrás de ella y tuvo el terrible y casi irrefrenable deseo de llevar sus manos a los senos de la chica. Tuvo que crispar los puños y llevarlos hacia su propia espalda para evitar hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera después. Pero no pudo frenar a sus ojos, cuya verde mirada se posó en las turgentes formas de la chica... aún envueltos en su blanca tela protectora, se veían tan... _acariciables_. No se percató de que ella se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que Harry estaba mirando, y que no hacía nada por evitarlo.

-Ya casi, Harry –dijo ella en un susurro. Como salido de un trance, él tuvo que dejar la hermosa visión de sus senos para subir su mirada hacia el rostro de la chica. Su amiga estaba rara, de repente Harry la notó totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos más brillantes. _Debe ser por el dolor_, pensó preocupado. Ella se relamió los labios, gesto que casi enloqueció al muchacho, y le murmuró quedamente: -Paso tres: la falda... por favor.

Harry asintió sin decir palabra. Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él, era como si su cerebro se hubiera ido de vacaciones. Ahora mandaba ella... haría lo que le pidiera.

Como si lo golpearan en la cabeza, fue conciente de la fuerza de sus sentidos: veía, olía, sentía y escuchaba como nunca antes... y se moría por probar.

_Qué calor... diablos, qué caliente está aquí. _Las manos le sudaban y temblaban sin control al dar un paso adelante y rodear a Hermione para colocarse por atrás de ella, buscando el botón de la falda con la mirada. Estaba justo atrás... pero Harry no lo miró por mucho tiempo. Casi se resbala y cae cuando descubrió lo hermosa que puede ser una espalda, que torneada parecía invitar a Harry a deslizar sus manos por ella.

Y la forma en que se curveaba a los lados, que bella era... _Eso se llama cintura_, pareció decirle una voz interna. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione escondía esas curvas bajo la pesada túnica de Hogwarts?

Estiró sus brazos, que si no fuera por que el muchacho hizo una gran gala de fuerza de voluntad, se hubieran ido directo a acariciar el castaño cabello de la chica que caía en cascada sobre su espalda en vez de dirigirse al botón de la falda.

Con delicadeza y lentamente, Harry liberó el botón y bajó la cremallera de la circunspecta prenda. No se dio cuenta que Hermione lo miraba divertida sobre su hombro... si la hubiera visto sonreír así ante su nerviosismo, hubiera estado seguro que sus dedos no le dolían más.

Había pensado que al terminar de desabrochar la falda caería sola, pero no fue así. Parecía sostenerse en... Harry miró y tragando saliva, fue conciente por primera vez de aquella parte del cuerpo de la chica donde la espalda dejaba de llamarse por ese nombre.

-Hermione... –la llamó con la boca seca y sin despegar los ojos de sus caderas. –Tu falda no se baja.

Ella rió levemente, e introdujo sus pulgares (que se habían salvado de las ampollas) en el borde superior de la falda, al tiempo que le decía a Harry:

-¿Me ayudas? Hay que jalar un poquito...

Harry se colocó en cuclillas y tomando los bordes de la gris prenda, jaló hacia abajo. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía y que le faltaba aire cuando, al caer ésta a los pies de Hermione, dejaba al descubierto y justo frente a las narices del muchacho, unas piernas torneadas y hermosas, además de _aquella_ parte de la anatomía de la chica, apenas cubierta por unas pequeñas y blancas bragas.

Hermione sacó los pies de su mojada falda, dando un paso adelante y alejándose de un Harry a punto de sufrir un infarto. Éste, sintiendo que se había quedado sin fuerza, se levantó con tanta dificultad como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, y sin poder, de ninguna manera posible, quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica que por tantos años había sido su amiga.

Cómo si un acceso de sentido común lo golpeara, recordó las circunstancias del momento y con velocidad, se quitó su propia túnica pensando colocársela a Hermione.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella con la negra prenda en las manos. Ella, todavía de espaldas a él, parecía esperarlo... no daba muestras de estar en lo absoluto avergonzada. Pasó su mano por su enmarañado cabello a modo de que lo llevó a éste hacia adelante, dejando su bella espalda al descubierto, y miró a Harry por encima de su hombro... regalándole una de esas sonrisas que sólo ella sabía dar.

El chico llegó hasta ella y le colocó su propia túnica sobre los hombros, al tiempo que le susurraba:

-Perdóname, Hermione... fui un torpe. Mira el problema que causé.

Ella no respondió y él, percibió casi con brutalidad el calor de su cercanía y el aroma de su cabello. Sintió la tentación de besarle el cuello y sumir su rostro en su crespa cabellera... y quedarse así para siempre.

_Pero que estoy pensando... ¡ella es mi amiga!_, se reprendió de repente. Rompiendo el hechizo, se alejó de ella y tratando de despejar su mente y sus sentidos, caminó hacia el aparador de las pociones curativas que se encontraba a su espalda.

Buscó despavorido entre las botellas, asustado de sus sentimientos y de sus reacciones físicas ante la desnudez de la chica. No entendía porqué sentía aquello... era como si... si estuviera enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Incapaz de creer lo que sus sentidos clamaban, sus ojos encontraron lo que buscaba. Tomó la botellita con un líquido amarillo y se dirigió hacia un gabinete con utensilios, de dónde cogió un pequeño cuenco. Sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione, totalmente confundido por lo que sentía por ella en ese momento, vació la solución de tentáculos de murtlap en el recipiente y se lo llevó a su amiga.

-Mete tus dedos aquí... sabes que te ayudará, tú misma me la recomendaste cuando... –Harry se silenció cuando, viéndola a los ojos, descubrió la mirada triste de Hermione, quien se abrazaba anhelante a la túnica que él le había colocado.

Ambos se dijeron tanto en esa mirada, que no les quedaron dudas de que lo que había sentido el uno, estaba totalmente correspondido por el otro. Incapaz de resistir más las ganas de conocer el sabor de su boca y su piel, Harry dejó en una mesa cercana el plato que llevaba y caminó, no sin un poco de vacilación, hacia la chica que, agitada, esperaba por él.

Lo curioso de aquello fue, que ninguno jamás recordó que la ropa de ella se pudo haber limpiado con un simple hechizo bien conocido por los dos... Pero es que a veces, la mente nos tiene que ayudar... para poder así escuchar lo que el corazón pugna por gritar.

Fin.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nota: ninguna Hermione fue dañada durante la realización de este fic... :D


End file.
